


[Podfic] Maple Frosted

by PhagePods (DancingDragon42)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Baker Bitty, Bitty is the cookie guy, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, nhl jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDragon42/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: Neighbourhood baker and "cookie guy" Eric Bittle sees a distressed stranger trying to manage three children. When he offers to help, he does not expect more than a friendly thank you. He certainly doesn't expect the kissing. Or the date.





	[Podfic] Maple Frosted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maple Frosted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384770) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Got a new mic and wanted to record things! Thanks to angryspaceravenclaw for having blanket permission in their profile!
> 
> The [original background image](https://flic.kr/p/5SyTJV) for the cover art was take by missyleone on flickr and is used here under the creative commons license with attribution :)

****

**Download:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hgw6oo6ocqdwg2a/%5Bcheck_please%5D_Maple_Frosted.mp3)|[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sf8g24tcqtgvalm/%5Bcheck_please%5D_Maple_Frosted.m4a)


End file.
